Mai's Best Birthday Ever
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: Mai forgets all about her party and is sitting at home by herself and can't stop thinking about Joey! The gang throws her a party! Secrets soon to be revealed...JoeyxMai. R&R! Oh, and please read my other stories too if ya can! Thanks!


Tayla: Hi! I am back with another cool story for all of you! I hope ya like it!

Yugi: (comes out of no where) Hi!

Tayla: Where did you come from Yugi?

Yugi: I was hiding.

Tayla: From what?

Yugi: Joey.

Tayla: (sweatdrops) What did you do this time?

Yugi: I beat him in a duel and I himiliated him in front of everyone becuase he was beat by a pip squeek like me, so now he is after me

Tayla: -- Whatever, lets just get on with the story, shall we? Wait, wheres Yami?

Yugi: He said he went out to get you a late birthday present because he forgot about your birthday on Saturday!

Tayla: Silly Pharaoh! Anyways, on with the story!

Mai's Best Birthday Ever!

It was early in the morning and Mai just got up from her peaceful sleep. She got up, got dressed then went down for breakfast. Once she had eaten, she went upstairs and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair and went back downstairs to watch tv. She didn't even look at the calender to see what day it was, so she had no idea that it was her birthday today! And had no idea what the others had planned for her...

_The Game Shop, 7:15am_

It was 7:15am at the game shop and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Tea, Yami, Mokuba, Duke and Ryou were all sitting in the living room discusing Mai's birthday.

"Ok, so we all know the plan?" Little Yugi asked his friends as they all sat in the living room together.

"Yeah, we do" Joey replied.

"We're gonna make this Mai's best birthday ever!" Mokuba shouted in excitement.

"Ok, so are one of us gonna make the cake or are we gonna buy it instead?" Joey asked.

"Well, Yami could but he doesn't know how to make it. Remember last time he tried to make a cake?" Yugi said as he giggled remembering when Yami tried his hardest to bake a cake. Everyone laughed except for Yami who was glaring at Yugi.

"Ok, remember we meet at her house at 1pm sharp with all the gifts and the cake ok everyone?" Yugi said as everyone nodded. This truely was going to be the best birthday of Mai's life. Joey was going to make sure of it since he loved Mai more then anything. He wanted to make this the most special moment of Mai's life ever...

_Mai's house, 9:01am_

Mai was so bored. She had nothing to do. She sighed. She couldn't invite the gang over, since they all said they were busy. She really missed them. Especially Joey for some reason.

_How come I always get these strange feelings everytime I think about Joey? This is really weird. Wait, maybe...no, it can't be, he is just a friend. Or is he...? _Mai thought. She was really confused._ Maybe I do love him, but who cares, he doesn't love me, so why love him...?_

_Game Shop, 12:45pm, almost party time..._

"Ok, we have everything ready, we better hurry, party starts in...15 MINUTES!" Joey yelled.

"Calm down Joey, we will get there!" Yugi said calmly. They got everything ready and they all started to walk over to Mai's house.

_Mai's house, 12:59pm._

Mai sighed, she turned the tv off and started thinking about all these emotions inside of her. All she cared about right now was Joey, until...

'Ding dong'

...the doorbell rang. She walked over to answer it, and when she did she saw her friends and she was suddenly happy because she saw Joey standing right in front of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled.

"Birthday? Its my birthday? Oh! It is!" Mai said as she was looking at her calender.

"Happy birthday Mai! We got all of this planned just for you. Oh, and here." Joey said looking into her eyes lovingly. He gave her everyones birthday presents and she out them on the table. "Wheres Yami?" She asked in concern.

"Oh, he is buying a birthday cak- oh! Here he comes now!" Yugi said.

"I'm back! Here Mai, I got you a cake" Yami said as he handed her the cake.

"Thank you all so much everyone! This probably is one of the best birthdays ever" Mai said as she smiled.

10 minute later, everyone was all dancing to some music while Mai was getting a drink until Joey walked over to her.

"Mai, there is s-somethng I n-need to t-tell you" Joey said as he was blushing. Luckily his blush was so light Mai didn't notice it.

"Uh, ok" Mai replied putting her cup down.

"Can we go into another room so we are not disturbed?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, of course" Mai replied leading Joey into a empty room. "So, what is it you need to tell me Joey?" Mai asked with concern.

"Uh, well, its kinda hard to t-tell you but, I w-wanted to t-tell you that, I-I..." Joey said as his blush deepened.

"What is it Joey? You can tell me" Mai said as she reasured him.

"Ok, the thing I wanted to tell you was that...I...l-love...y-you" Joey said as his face turned bright red.

"Is this true Joey?" Mai said as her eyes looked right into his never letting them out of her sight.

"Yes, it is, I have always wanted to tell you that but I thought you'd reject me or go after another guy. I thought you liked Valon or something" Joey said with sadness in his voice.

"Thats not true Joey, I don't love anyone else, I love you! I have always loved you too!" Mai said with hapiness in her eyes as they sparkled.

"Then, if ya really loved me, you wouldn't mind me doin this..." Joey said as he leaned forward and kissed Mai gently on the lips. At first Mai was shocked but then quickly responded to the kiss. They then parted so they could breathe.

"This certainally is the best birthday ever..." Mai whispered.

The End!

Tayla: Another good story finished! Oh, and uh, I probably won't be updating Light and Dark for a long time, so sorry to all the reviewers who loved that story!

Yugi: That was great!

Yami: (comes out of no where with something behind his back) Hi, I am back!

Tayla: What are you hiding?

Yami: A birthday present for you! (hands me gift)

Tayla: Thank you!(opens gift then gasps) Wow! My very own duel disk! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH YAMI!(hugs Yami to death)

Yami: You're w-wel...come(is stuggling to breathe)

Tayla: Oops, sorry!(lets go of Yami) Anyways, I might even do a sequel if ya want! Just put it in a review k! Please R&R and please no flames! This is my first JoeyxMai fic(by itself coz I have done one with that couple in it) so PLEASE be nice! Thank you to all reviewers!


End file.
